Another Turbo
by LilyPotter246
Summary: What happens when something strange starts going on in the arcade. Especially in the games Fix It Felix Jr. and Sugar Rush. What's going on? Will the kids from the Sugar Rush games and Saphira be able to stop it? You'll see by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Jazzy Jawbreaker walked out of Sugar Rush and ran into somebody. She looked up to see Wreck-it Ralph.

"Hey Jazz. What are you doing out of your game?" He asked.

"I-I'm going to go visit Saphira in Hero's Duty." She replied. "Are you visiting Vanellope?"

"Yeah. See you later." Ralph said.

Jazzy started to walk away when she heard the beeping and Ralph groaning.

* * *

Saphira and her mom made sure that there wasn't any Cybugs out.

"Okay Ladies the Arcade is closed!" Calhoun yelled.

"Hey Saphira!" Jazzy yelled from the start.

"Hey Jazz." Saphira said. She walked over.

"C'mon let's go watch the random roster race." Jazz said.

"Why don't you enter?" Saphira replied.

"I've only practiced with Harper. I'm afraid I'll lose."

"I bet you can get into the top five. I think Harper would let you use one of her coins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

"Okay Saphira. I'll try."

* * *

"Citizens... of Sugar Rush..." Sour Bill's monotone voice was heard. "... All hail our rightful ruler ... President Vanellope."

"Hey everybody!" Vanellope yelled. "It's time for the usual random roster race."

Vanellope got out a gold coin and threw it onto the catapult that threw it into the trophy.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." The announcer's voice said.

Vanellope jumped down and walked to her cart.

A boy with tan skin, black short hair wearing cinnamon bun themed clothes threw his coin.

"Ron Cinnadon."

A girl walked up and threw her coin. She had long black curly hair and wore Carmel green apple themed racing clothes. She looked very serious about this race. She had always kind of scared Jazzy because of her white eyes with purple pupils.

"Carmen Grenaple."

Her Twin brother went up and threw his coin.

"Karmahlan Appocle."

Next was a girl named Bubblina Gumdrop.

Taffyta went up. Than a girl named Chocolate Strawberry.

Rancis, Candlehead, Jubilena, and Crumbelina went until Jazz finally got up.

She threw her coin and it teetered just like when Vanellope had thrown Ralph's Medal. She watched and finally it went in.

"Jazzy Jawbreaker."

"Go Jazz!" Harper Fluggerbutter yelled from the stands.

Harper was the daughter of two characters from Sugar Rush 2. She had always been Jazzy's friend, along with Saphira.

Taffyta watched as Jazz went to her Cart. It was made of a rainbow lollipop and colorful jawbreakers as wheels. Her steering wheel was made of half a jawbreaker.

Since Taffyta was scared to make fun of the president she decided to pick on Jazz instead.

"You finally got into a race. But I get the feeling you stole that coin from somebody." Taffyta said.

"No I didn't. My friend let me borrow it." Jazz replied.

"What friend? I thought you were a loner. I've never seen you with anybody besides your stupid pet." She replied.

"Don't make fun of my Candary."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Jazz just ignored her and got into her cart. _'She'll be sorry one day.'_ She thought.

"Okay... Racers start... your engines." Sour Bill said.

You could here the rumbling of the engines. Jazzy put her purple goggles on and started to get ready.

* * *

There was a character nobody had seen before in Game Central Station. He was wearing a large coat that made him seem very small. His face was covered and nobody could see what he was wearing under his coat. the only thing you could see was his gloved hands.

"They thought they got rid of me. Well they're in for a surprise." He said.

He looked at all the games and finally found the one he was looking for, _Sugar Rush_.

"Hopefully the Roster race hasn't been finished." He walked in to the surge and wasn't stopped.

* * *

Jazzy passed Taffyta and Rancis and was Behind Vanellope. She was now in second place. Saphira had been right. She could do it and she wanted to prove it.

Suddenly something was fired onto the racetrack and Vanellope skidded to a stop. Jazz almost crashed into her but stopped right on time. They got out of their carts and went to see what it was. When they got there it looked like a capsule holding something.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know." Vanellope replied.

"Let me see it." Bubblina Gumdrop said.

Bubblina examined it and backed up.

"That thing is from Hero's Duty get away from it." She said.

"Does it have Cybugs in it?" Ron asked. He hated Cybugs.

"Possibly. I think we should just pick the racers for tomorrow by pulling their names out of a hat." Bubblina replied.

"No!" Taffyta yelled. "We're doing it the way we've always done it."

"Your such a brat." Jazz said.

"Whatever Candary girl." Taffyta said.

They were arguing back and forth until they heard the capsule open.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh Cliffhanger! I only own two of the OCs and they are Jazzy and Harper. The others are owned by other people who come on this site. So I'll Update soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jazzy and Taffyta turned to see what was in the capsule. In it was a cybug but it wasn't alive. Jazz jumped into the capsule and saw a note.

_'This is a warning' _it said.

"Who would send a dead cybug?" Carmen asked.

"Who knows. But it must be someone who hates us." Jazz replied.

* * *

Felix hopped to Ralph's shack to see if he was there. When he knocked on the door instead of Ralph it was the character that had been in the Game Central Station.

"Who are you?" Felix asked, alarmed.

The man didn't answer but ran. Felix ran after him but the train left with him on it. Felix turned to go but saw something on the fence. He went over and saw some pieces of fabric. One piece was part of the coat the man had been wearing and the other was a piece of a white and red jumpsuit.

"This is very strange." Felix said.

* * *

The capsule was moved quickly and The racers started from where they had been. Jazz was still in 2nd place. When they were in the two way road. Jazz went into a different one than everyone else.

She looked to her left real quick and saw a yellow glow.

"What the-" She began but shook her head. It was gone.

She looked behind her and saw Vanellope. Was she in first place? When she passed the finish line she saw that nobody that was racing was there yet.

She drove off the track and watched as everybody else got back.

"Great job Jazz." Vanellope said.

"Thanks Vani." Jazz replied.

The racers that were going to be the characters the next day were, Ron, Carmen, Karmahlan, Bubblina, Chocolate, Candlehead, Vanellope, Rancis, and Jazz.

"Racers… you may… do as… you please now." Sour Bill said.

* * *

Jazz, Saphira, and Harper came into Tapper's and sat by a wierd man in a coat which was ripped at the elbow.

"Hey Tapper." The girls said.

"Hello girls." Tapper said. "Anything New?"

"Besides a capsule with a dead cybug ending up in Sugar Rush, not really." Jazz said.

"Somebody threw a capsule with a cybug into your game Jazzy?" He asked.

"Yeah when we were in the middle of the roster race." she replied.

"Felix told me that some man was in Ralph's shack but ran away before he could catch him."

"That's very strange." Harper said.

"I said the same thing." Tapper said.

Jazzy saw that the man was gone. What was happening in the arcade lately. It was very strange.

* * *

Swizzle walked into Tapper's a little nervous. He was looking for Jazzy. He saw the back of her head. Her long black hair was in a ponytail.

"Uh J-Jazz?" He tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Swizz." Jazz said.

Saphira and Harper watched Swizzle and Jazzy smiling.

"I-I was wondering if y-you'd like t-to go on a d-date with me?" He asked blushing.

"Sure." Jazz replied. She was blushing as well.

"Cool. I'll pick you up after the roster race tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Ashton sat in his bed trying to sleep.

His 3 year older sister had telekinisis but he couldn't figure out his special power. If he had one anyway. Harper hadn't figured out she had telekinisis until she was 10. But now she's 12.

He probably didn't have one.

"I'm home!" He heard his sister yell.

"Hi bro." She said walking by his room.

She walked back and saw his face.

"Still thinking about why your power hasn't shown up yet?" Harper asked. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"Probably not helping in any way by saying this. But I figured it out by using my telekinisis."

"Your right. That doesn't help."

"You'll find out one day. I'm sure you'll get a cool power. Probably something like super speed or something."

"Hopefully."

"Good night Ashton. You'll need some sleep before the arcade opens."

"I'm not even a part of a game."

"Yeah but you know how dad freaks out if the house is messy."

They both went to bed. Both of them thinking of something. Harper thinking about the capsule with the dead cybug. Ashton thinking about what his power is going to be.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little tired. The next chapter will probably be longer and better. So yeah I decided to add Harper's brother that my brother created. So yeah plus I forgot to add that Jazzy has a crush on Swizzle. So that's pretty much it. Be careful by nesquick sand people. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Megan walked into a game that was always out of order. You could still go into the games if they were out of order but none of the characters were in there. None of the characters from that game anyway.

Megan was the oldest character in Sugar Rush. She's 17 years old. She was an admirer of King Candy/ Turbo. When she found out he was Turbo she didn't care. But when she saw what Wreck-it Ralph had done she went ballistic.

King Candy had been one of her best friends. But she had a crush on him.

"You came my dear friend." A man's voice said.

"Is it really you?" She asked.

He came out not wearing the coat and she ran over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you too Meg." he said.

She looked up into his yellow glowing eyes. He had been burned but that was about two years ago. She couldn't believe he was still alive it was a miracle.

"Did you throw the capsule onto the racetrack." He asked.

"Yes. The plan is in motion." Meg replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

Jazz went into her game and slept for a hour or two. When she woke up she brushed her hair and put it in a braid. Then she got dressed.

When the arcade opened she was in her position. She wanted to see if anybody would pick her. And she was picked by Moppet Girl. She did a few flips and put up a peace sign.

She jumped into her cart but didn't have much control. She did go faster for the girl though. It was the best day of Jazz's life.

* * *

Ralph saw Moppet Girl playing Sugar Rush when he looked over. At first he thought she was playing with Vanellope. But at the end he saw it was Jazzy.

"That was awesome! We should play together more often!" Jazzy said.

Jazz put her hand up for a high-five. Moppet girl high-fived the screen.

Ralph smiled. It was so cute. Jazz had been a shy girl before the race.

"Good job Jazz." He whispered.

* * *

Harper woke up and saw her brother wasn't in his room. She went into the kitchen of the house and saw he was sitting there terrified.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I had a dream that Turbo was back. And Megan was helping him with this evil plan." He replied.

"Ashton do you think it's one of those dreams you have when it actually happens? Because you've had one of those before."

"I think that's my power. I could see the future."

Harper was now terrified. She put two and two together.

"Ashton I think your right. Someone threw a capsule with a dead cybug into Sugar Rush. Then some man ran out of Ralph's shack. We have to warn everybody!" Harper was panicking.

"Okay Harper we have to warn Sugar Rush first because of the Roster Race." Ashton said.

They both agreed and waited impatiently for the arcade to close.

* * *

"The Arcade is now closed." A voice overhead said. (A/N: That rhymes :D)

"Everybody you have 15 minutes to get ready for the roster race." Vanellope said.

After about 5 minutes Harper and her brother ran up to the little microphone.

"Everybody we've got a problem." Ashton said.

Harper took the mic from his hand.

"Turbo is back!" She yelled into it.

Jazz froze and looked at her friend. What she had saw last night, it had been real. Her worst fear has come true. Turbo was alive and he was trying to ruin the game and probably change it back to the way it had been. She would be a glitch once again if he won.

* * *

_Two Years Earlier…_

_Jazzy Jawbreaker tied herself to a candy cane tree branch. She knew not to sleep on a double-striped one or she would fall into the Taffy swamp. She missed her father and mother. They had been locked up in the Fungeon. _

_She didn't know the reason why. They hadn't done anything wrong. Not anything she knew of anyway. The only things from her parents she still had were her kart, her candary, her father s's racing goggles, and her mother's white jacket. _

_She looked down to see something fall into the purple swamp. It's antennae was the only thing she saw. _

_"Why has this happened to Ron and I." She asked herself. _

* * *

Jazz was terrified of that happening. She still didn't know what happened to her parents.

"EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!" She yelled.

They all stared at her shocked about the sudden outburst.

"We've defeated him before and we can do it again." She said.

"It was Ralph who defeated him not us." Ron said.

"Well this time we can do it. I know we can." She said.

"I'm with Jazz." Harper said.

"Me too." Swizzle said.

"I'll follow you Jazz." Ashton said.

"Us too." Carmen said, dragging her brother.

That went on until everyone agreed except Taffyta and Megan.

"C'mon Taffyta let's put our differences behind us." Jazz said.

"I'm in." Taffyta said.

"Me too." Saphira came out of nowhere.

Megan though was gone.

* * *

Megan walked into the same game she did earlier that day.

"They know your back." She said.

"How?!" He demanded.

"I don't know those two Fluggerbutter kids from Sugar Rush 2 told them." she replied.

"I forgot about the boy. Oh well I'll deal with him later."

"What do we do now?"

"We start getting ready."

"Already?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Very interesting. Don't you think. Maybe it's not Turbo. Maybe it's somebody else. I know Very exciting. Ashton has found out what his power is. If its a bit rushed sorry. But bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm going to put up Harper's form. So you'll know her a little better. It'll show her mom and dad. You'll be surprised about her mom. Just so you know in Sugar Rush 2 the characters from Sugar Rush are adults. I edited it a little though.**

**Name: Harper Fluggerbutter  
nickname: Harp  
Family: Rancis Fluggerbutter (dad), Vanellope Von Schweets (mom), Ashton Fluggerbutter (brother)  
Likes and dislikes: Likes music and adventures. dislikes bullies, Turbo and Cybugs.  
Age: 12  
special power: telekenisis.  
looks: black hair with purple streaks, blue eyes, wears a purple and green dress with pink at bottom with black boots.  
cart: made of a grape lollipop with rainbow suckers as wheels.  
Personality: crazy and funny but nice at the same time. Musical child. Whenever bored visits Wreck it Ralph and Fix it Felix Jr or friends in tappers when the arcade is closed.**

**To the story!**

* * *

Harper snuck into the palace in Sugar Rush 2. Her mom and dad were probably with her Uncle Swizzle and her Aunt Jazzy. It was funny how Jazz didn't know about it even though she always came over. Harp giggled at the thought.

She got all the black clothes from the castle storage room. She saw the older Sour Bill and waved at him.

"Harper... what... are you... doing with... those clothes?" He asked.

"No time to explain S.B. Saving the arcade." she quickly said.

"And.. I thought... her brother... was crazy." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Do I need to explain the plan a 4th time?" Jazz asked.

"No I got it now." Gloyd said.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Do I have to get stuff from Hero's duty? You know like armor?" Saphira asked.

"Yes or we'll all die and won't regenerate. Anybody else?" Jazz replied.

Nobody needed to ask questions after hearing the plan 3 times.

Harper came in and put down the clothes on a table.

"I got the clothes you asked for." Harper said.

"This is exactly what we needed. Great job Harp." Jazz got her own set of clothes and went into one of the bathrooms.

When she came out her black hair was in a black beanie and she was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. She also wore black shoes. She looked nothing like herself. Usually she wore a rainbow colored dress, black leggings, her mom's white jacket, and her white shoes.

"You look weird Jazz." Ashton said.

His big sister slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You were being rude." she replied.

"It's okay. I agree I do look weird." Jazz said.

* * *

Ralph sat in his shack. Why hadn't Harper or Vanellope visited him. Usually he sees both of them at least once a day. He got up and went to his fridge to get some pie but instead saw a cybug egg. He slammed the fridge door and ran to Calhoun and Felix's house.

"What do you want Wreck-it?" Calhoun asked.

"There is a Cybug egg in my fridge. I don't know how it got there. Can you help me kill it?" He replied.

She nodded and they went back to his shack. Ralph quickly picked the egg up and brought it outside. He put it on the ground and backed up.

Calhoun shot it with her gun and walked back to her house.

* * *

Jazzy walked into the fungeon. There were shackles on the wall and she could just imagine her parents on the wall dying slowly. When Vanellope had become president she looked in all parts of the fungeon looking for Jazz's parents. But they were never found.

If Turbo turned back into King Candy and locked up their memories he'd probably lock her up. Making sure she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. She noticed a little hole in the wall. There was something shining in it.

She walked closer and took the thing fom the little hole. It was her mother's favorite pair of earings. She got a flashlight out and looked to see if there was anything else. She found the matching necklace and a note.

_'Dear Jazmine,_

_If your reading this than they defeated Turbo. Also they couldn't find us. We're so sorry for leaving you. We didn't want to but Turbo wanted to make sure that nobody knew of his true identity. We knew who he was and had tried everything to take him down. But he locked us up before we could warn you all. We'll be watching you and love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad.'_

Jazz had tears streaming down her face. Her mom and dad had been killed by Turbo. They knew about him and were going to tell them.

"Why?" she asked. "WHY?!"

Swizzle came in and saw the letter. He sat by her and held her close.

"They're in a better place now." Swizzle said.

"I can't believe Turbo killed them." she cried.

"I'm sure we can fix the code and have them back." Swizz said.

"No because it won't really be them." She stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Bubblina grabbed the tracker adjusting it so they could find Megan. Ashton told them how he saw her helping Turbo.

They ended up in the out of order game. It was Mario.

"If the tracker is right they are down the green tube over there." She said.

"Guys put on the helmets." Jazz said.

Rancis complained a little but put it on like everyone else.

Swizzle was about to put his helmet on when Jazz kissed him on the cheek. He went red and put his helmet on.

"Okay I'll go first. Turbo and I have a score to settle." Jazz said, jumping down the hole.

"Let's go people!" Saphira yelled.

Everyone jumped down following Jazz.

When they got down there was nothing dangerous. Jazz ran ahead and went through a door.

Swizz was the first to get there but it wouldn't open.

"Let me try." Saphira said. She pulled as hard as she could and realized that Turbo wanted to trap Jazz.

"Oh no." Harp said reading her mind.

"Well this backfired completely. What do we do now?" Taffyta said.

"We find Stinkbrain quick and improvise." Vanellope said.

* * *

**Ashton: OH NO! What's happening? Jazzy's full name is Jazmine? I'm SOOO confused right now. I can see the future but didn't see that coming!**

**Me: Oh shut up doofus.**

**Ashton: Who you calling a doofus? Your the doofus!**

**Me:_ Great_ comeback.**

**Ashton: Shut up!**

**Jazz: I don't mean to intrude but, HELP!**

**Me: We're coming Jazzy! Thanks for reading but we have to go.**

**Ashton: Yeah bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz looked around the room but there was nothing around. Not even the glow of Turbo's eyes.

"You shouldn't have come Jazzy." She heard.

"Why are you helping him? I thought you were better than this." Jazz replied.

Megan walked out wearing a white and pink jumpsuit. It looked exactly like Turbo's except the pink of course. Her brown hair was slung back as usual.

"I chose to help him. You don't get it I thought he was dead. You don't know how it is to have dead loved ones." Megan said.

"Yes I do. Turbo killed my parents." Jazz replied.

"What? But they were in the fungeon. I thought they ran into a different game and got killed."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Y-yes. He did."

"He's a liar."

* * *

"Ralph! Ralph!" The kids yelled as they ran to his shack.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Turbo has Jazzy." Harper said.

"Turbo?!"

"He survived somehow." Vanellope replied.

"Where are they?"

"Mario." They all said.

"Let's go then."

They arrived in Mario and they led Ralph to the door. He was about to destroy it when Jazzy and Megan came out.

"We've got a new recruit everybody. Megan." Jazz said.

"You owe me 5 coins." Bubblina whispered to Gloyd.

"I'll give it to you after this crazy mess." He replied.

* * *

"No! No! NO!" Turbo yelled.

_'They took her. I almost had Jazz but of course Megan listened to her. My plan has been ruined!' _He thought.

"I have to get rid of that Fluggerbutter boy and Jazz. But how do I get rid of both of them." he asked himself.

* * *

Chocolate Strawberry walked over to Jazzy and sat down next to her.

"You scared me Jazz. I thought Turbo had you and I was so scared." Chocolate said.

"I know. I probably worried all of you. Except Taffyta. I'm so sorry Cocoa." Jazz replied.

"Harper was panicking and wasn't acting like her usual crazy self."

"Yeah I bet. That's Harper for you. "

"What if we don't beat Turbo?"

"We'll beat him Cocoa. Don't worry." Jazz said. "Come here. I'll braid your hair."

Cocoa sat on the ground in front of Jazz and gave her friend a brush.

"Hopefully your right Jazz." she muttered.

* * *

Swizzle sat by one of his friends, Gloyd Orangeboar. Gloyd was a little pale and had brown hair. Usually Gloyd wore a orange, hoodless racing jacket along with a white t-shirt underneath and orange pants. He also had a sugar coated pumpkin he wore on his head.

"I can't believe we're actually trying to fight Turbo. It's so weird. Last time we thought he was our ruler but when we found out the truth, we just ran off like scared little babies when Vanellope, Ron, and Jazz could've died. We hadn't thought of them and just ran off. But now we're being brave. Your girlfriend inspired us." Gloyd said.

Swizzle was surprised at how long he talked. Usually Gloyd didn't talk that much. All he did was play pranks.

"Jazz is really smart. She can lead us and we'll live. We were so scared Gloyd. We were idiots back then." Swizz replied.

"How are you so smart?"

"Jazz has rubbed off on me."

Gloyd didn't say anything. Cocoa walked by and Gloyd smiled like an idiot. Cocoa's brown hair was in a Katniss style braid. The red swirls were in kind of a synchronized pattern.

"Hi Gloyd." she said, as she sat next to him.

"H-h-hi." he replied.

* * *

A/N: Im so sorry I haven't updated for like a while. Ive been trying to write but then our Internet has been dumb and now I've had to wait til it's Friday and Saturday and come to my dads and use his Internet. But I have to use my IPod. so it sucks. I'll have Internet again soon but at the same time school starts on Monday for me so I won't be able to update often because I'm in accelerated classes again. Plus I'm going into 7th grade.


	6. Jazz's Story

"Where is it?!" The man yelled to Rancis Fluggerbutter from Sugar Rush 2.

"Where's what?" Rancis replied.

"The source of your children's powers."

"Why would I tell a —"

The man slapped Rancis.

"I'm not scared to take you into another game where you can't regenerate."

"Your Bluffing! Only I know where the source is. You need me."

"I could just ask Jazzy Jawbreaker from your game. Your daughter tells her everything, No?"

"Don't you dare touch Jazz! She's like a sister to me!"

"Bye bye Rancis."

Suddenly everything went black for Ashton's father.

* * *

"Aunt Jazz!" Ashton sat up bolt right.

"What?" Jazz said groggily.

"Did you just say Aunt Jazz?" Chocolate asked.

"Um… No! Of course I didn't! I don't have the older Jazzy as my aunt. That's for sure." He replied.

"I'm your guys' aunt?! Why have you never told me?!" Jazz got angry.

"We haven't got time to explain. What'd you see Ashton?" Harper said.

"Well…" Ashton explained what he just saw.

"Dad!" Harper yelled.

"I think he's fine." Ashton assured her.

"This is unbelievable! Why does he want your guys' powers?!" Jazz asked.

"Because my power is Telekenisis. Telekenisis involves moving objects with your mind and reading people's minds." Harper explained.

"And I can see the past, present, and future. So we both can use our powers against them. And Jazz I'm sorry about your parents. I saw that day from two years ago when you were a glitch."

Jazz's heart broke. Her parents. She hasn't talked about it with anybody, but Swizzle, yet.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Bubblina said.

"I was to scared. I just found out earlier."

"What happened the day Turbo took them into the not-so-Fungeon?" Ron asked.

"You _really_ want to know?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay. It all started…"

* * *

_I woke up in the middle of the arcade hours. I heard my mom and dad laughing in the kitchen. When I walked in they stopped. I wondered what they had been talking about. _

_"Hello Jazmine. Are you hungry?" My mom had asked. _

_I remember her piercing blue eyes. She had brown hair that was curled. She wore a magenta colored racing jacket and wore a purple dress underneath. _

_"Not really." I Replied. _

_"Do you want anything to drink?" My dad asked. _

_He had Jet black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a green jacket with no hood, and green and blue pants. _

_"Sure." _

_He gave me a cup of chocolate milk. _

_"Honey do you think King Candy has been acting strange lately?" _

_"No. Why dad?" _

_"Well he's not who you think he is." mom said. _

_"W-what do you mean?" _

_"He's–" _

_Suddenly The C.L.A.W team suddenly came through the walls and my candary flew to me. _

_"Run Jazzy! RUN!" My parents yelled. _

_I was scared so I ran out to my cart. _

* * *

"That was the last time I saw them." Jazz, had tears streaming down her face.

Cocoa was crying a little too, for she had known them and they were like family to her. Bubblina was clutching her light pink heart shaped necklace that was her mother's. Megan looked at Jazz with pity. Ashton patted his sister on the back as she cried. Saphira held her tears in, the redhead didn't want people to see her cry.

"Jazz I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." Taffyta said.

"Nobody ever does." she replied.

It was pretty awkward until Saphira broke the silence.

"Let's go save your aunt Jazzy you two."

Everybody got up and headed towards the train to Game Central Station.


	7. Last Chapter

Game central station was very quiet. Nobody was there and it was dark. There was graffiti on the wall that said, 'DANNY WAS HERE'.

"That little twerp from Modern War has been doing that ever since they arrived a year ago." Cocoa said.

They heard pairs of footsteps coming.

"Hide!" Jazz whispered.

Everybody hid in the surges or behind the video projectors that gave everyone a message that if they are in a different game they die. Except Harper, she hid in an information booth.

They saw a man in a trench coat and a hat that covered his face push the Older Jazz down.

"Where is it?" The man asked.

"I'm never Telling!" Jazz yelled back.

Jazz looked pretty much the same. Except her black hair was longer and she wore a dress like Harper's and wore a white vest and black ankle boots. Her green eyes were behind rectangular glasses.

"Tell me now!"

"No!"

Jazz kicked him in the head and his hat fell off showing a man with black hair.

"Dad?" The older Jazz asked.

"What?" everyone said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Jazz came out from her hiding place.

"Jazz."

He took the trench coat he was wearing off. He looked exactly the same. His messy black hair and green eyes.

Jazz couldn't help but run over. She touched him as if making sure he was really there.

"Daddy!" She yelled, hugging him.

"No Jazz! It's not really him!" Harper tried to get her off of her dad.

"Yes it is!" She replied. "Just look."

"It is him Harper. It's just he's been messed with. Turbo messed with his brain and mom's too." The older Jazz said.

"Then how's he like this right now?" Cocoa asked.

"Simple. The younger me."

"But Turbo was here." Megan said.

"Our mother could change her appearance like Saphira."

"Oh." Everyone said.

"How can we fix them both though?" Younger Jazz asked.

"Make one of them cross the finish line of Sugar Rush like last time."

"That sounds too easy though."

"That's always how it is. But mom will probably try to stop you. Just have dad race with you, me."

"Okay let's do this."

* * *

They all got into position at the starting line.

"Ready Dad?" Jazz asked.

"I'm ready Jazmine." he replied.

He had a pair of green goggles that Jubbilena leant him.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

Jazz started her engine and stayed behind everybody. The reason was that they would be in front of her and take all the hits and she would be safe and get across the finish line with her father.

Taffyta was in the front and was hit by sweet seekers and mini icecream shards.

Swizzle was right in front of Jazz and looked determined to keep her unharmed.

"You fine back there?!" He yelled.

"Yeah Swizz!" Jazz yelled back.

"Great!"

They kept going. Jazz didn't get hit yet but Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, Minty, Gloyd, and Bubblina.

They were to the ice cream mountain and they were sure they were all safe. But then a huge Jawbreaker came out and almost got Jazz. But it got Swizzle.

"SWIZZLE!" Jazz yelled.

Even though she knew he'd regenerate it scared her. She had always liked him. Even when he had bullied her along with everyone else.

"Just keep going!" he yelled back.

She went ahead and took his advice.

She was almost there when suddenly a green block creature with three legs was at the finish line and Jazz knew exactly what it was even though it was from a computer game.

"CREEPER!" she yelled.

It exploded and the finish line was gone. Felix wasn't there that time though.

"You thought you could beat me Jazmine! You foolish girl!" She heard a woman laugh.

Suddenly Vannellope came with a golden hammer.

"Fix-it let me borrow it." She said quickly.

She quickly fixed the finish line and Jazz crossed it and her dad was back to normal.

"Jazz you did it." he said picking her up.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends dad. If I didn't have them the arcade would be gone."

Jazz jumped down and all the kids had a group hug. When they were done all the racer couples went to eachother. Gloyd could be seen talking nervously to Cocoa, Karmahlan joking with Jubbelina and Ron laughing at something Crumbelina said. Suddenly Swizzle grabbed Jazz from behind.

"We did it. How about that date at Tapper's before the Arcade opens?" Swizzle said.

"Let's go." Jazz said, grabbing his hand.

But the thing they didn't know was that that wasn't the last adventure for them.

**_THE END_**

**_AN: Hey guys well that's the end of this one. The next story is Unknown Characters of Sugar Rush. You'll learn everybody's back stories and where some of them were when the first adventure of the Coure Four happened. And I found out that Wreck-it Ralph 2 comes out in 2015 or 2016. I HAVE To check again though but I have a question if your OC if its in this story who would play them in the sequel. I'd say for Jazz um.. Alyson Stoner. You know the girl who plays Isabella in Phineas & Ferb._**

**_Well see ya when I publish the other story. It'll be set when its the events of the movie._**


End file.
